Hypertension is a major risk factor for mortality and morbidity in the USA and most of the Western societies. Drug treatment of hypertension, although effective in reducing mortality and morbidity, is associated with untoward side effects. Because of the magnitude of the problem of hypertension and the inherent fallacy in a policy of using drugs exclusively to control hypertension, it seems prudent to test the efficacy of nonpharmacologic methods of intervention in our approach to primary prevention of hypertension. In this application, we have attempted to document our capability of recruiting 250 eligible participants for Phase II of TOHP and have presented methods of intervention we would like to test. These methods include weight reduction and sodium restriction. Participants will be assigned randomly to each of these groups and to a control group. Results in each group will be compared with a control group. The intervention method for dietary modification modality will include a combination of group sessions and individual counseling. The entire Protocol for Phase II of TOHP has been developed by the investigators who participated in TOHP - Phase I and based on the results of Phase I identified the optional intervention regimen (i.e., weight loss and sodium reduction).' The detailed Protocol is submitted as Appendix I.